Recently, IC tags called “inlays” in which an antenna pattern for radio frequency communication and an IC chip are mounted on a base sheet made of plastic, paper, or the like are used in various fields. For example, such inlays are sealed with resin and then attached to or embedded in articles, whereby the inlays are used for management of the articles.
However, since IC chips are hard to bend compared with antenna patterns, which are easy to bend, if an inlay is bent, bending stress may be applied to the IC chip, which may result in breakage of the IC chip or detachment of the IC chip from the antenna pattern. To address this problem, Patent Literature 1 proposes an IC tag in which, in order to reduce bending stress that may act on the IC chip, a hard reinforcing member that is larger than the IC chip is disposed on the IC chip.